criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rosie Summers
Rosie Summers was the killer of botanist Wendy Stokes in In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy). Profile Rosie is a 20-year-old botanist intern of Afro-Caribbean heritage who works for DreamLife. She has short curly black hair, green eyes and lipstick. She also has a beauty spot underneath her right eye. She is seen wearing an orange pineapple-patterned T-shirt underneath a white lab coat, which is adorned with an ID badge. Furthermore, Rosie also wears lemon slice earrings and a turquoise headband on her head. It is known that Rosie has dandruff, is a climber and drinks iced tea. Events of Criminal Case Rosie became a suspect after Gloria and the player found a book on botany with Wendy's message which she sent to Rosie as a gift and learned that Rosie was the victim's co-worker. When being informed of Wendy's death, Rosie was in shock. Then, after Gloria asked Rosie about the victim, she told the team that it was a dream of her to work for Wendy, as she was not only her mentor, but also an inspiration, and she could not believe that Wendy was killed. Rosie was then interrogated again after the team (per Amir) found out that she had sent a box of dead cockroaches to Wendy, although she had said that it was a dream of her to work with the victim. When being asked about this, Rosie told the team that she did admire Wendy, but she then angrily said that Wendy did not care about her interns as she was planning to leave DreamLife, to leave Rosie in the lurch. In the end of the conversation, Rosie believed that DreamLife would fire her as they did not care about an intern with her boss gone. Surprisingly, after gaining enough evidence, the team found out that Rosie was Wendy's killer. Upon admitting to the crime, Rosie told the team she applied for the new job opening DreamLife had offered, fearing the loss of her job in DreamLife due to Wendy's departure. She was then told to go to Lab 88-B for the interview, where some masked scientists offered her iced tea. Promptly passing out after drinking the tea, she woke up, only to find a nitrogen gun thrust in her hand and told by the scientists to kill Wendy. Rosie then complied without any resistance, claiming that she had felt that "shooting someone felt like the most normal thing in the world", but immediately regretted her actions afterward. Judge Powell then asked the team to find more evidence of the extent of Rosie's criminal responsibility before her trial was held. Later, it was discovered that Rosie was sedated and administered the drug Protozane, which inhibited her emotions, explaining the calmness she felt during the murder. According to the head of the Protozane trials, Dr Shweta Noorani, they decided to kill Wendy after discovering that she was going to quit DreamLife. While Dr Noorani was arrested for her involvement in human experimentation and in the murder, Judge Powell simply had Rosie undergo a rehabilitation program instead of serving any prison sentence. Trivia *Rosie is the second killer cleared of all charges in court, after Asal Hawaa. **Unlike Asal, who was granted immunity for her crime, Rosie was deemed fully not responsible for her crime, thereby clearing her of all charges. Case appearances *In Cold Blood (Case #35 of The Conspiracy) *Up in Flames (Case #36 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) Gallery RosieInPrison.png|Rosie, in custody for the murder of Wendy Stokes, however, she was released. RosieInJail.png|Rosie, cleared of all charges and sentenced to undergo a rehabilitation program for being brainwashed by DreamLife and being forced to kill Wendy Stokes. OG SUS 535 601.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:DreamLife members